This proposal requests partial funding for the Gordon Research Conference on Carbohydrate Chemistry to be held at Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire, July 1993. It is hoped to mount an ambitious program which will cover not only the classical areas of traditional carbohydrate chemistry, but also many of the emerging interdisciplinary areas in which organic synthesis, enzymology, molecular recognition, theoretical methods, etc., draw upon, and invigorate, classical carbohydrate chemistry. In order to realize our objective with this broadened coverage it is our plan to invite several eminent plenary speakers and also several young, emerging investigators who have been attracted to the area of carbohydrate chemistry.